


The heart of your gesture

by emothy



Series: Rewritten [9]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-20
Updated: 2006-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang visit Tezuka in Germany. Fuji plays it cool. Set after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/26480">he who can not forgive himself</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart of your gesture

-

All the way to Germany on the plane, Fuji pretended to sleep as much as possible. There was excited tension amongst the team, and happy comments escaping from everyone now and then. It had been far too long without Tezuka, Fuji knew that best of all. He just could not stand having to feign excitement when he was so frightened. Yes, they had spoken numerous times since Tezuka had been in Germany; exchanged emails as well as long phone conversations Fuji intended to pay his sister back for, eventually. But it was so much easier to offer forgiveness when the person was not standing in front of you anymore.

Now that he was really going through rehabilitation, Fuji wondered if Tezuka would have had enough time to change his mind. It would be like him to make sure things stayed the same until he could confront Fuji face-to-face. It was just his way.

When they got off the coach, everyone was overwhelmed; it was unexpected to find Tezuka standing there waiting for them. And speaking a lot more freely than they were used to; he had missed them all too. The team was woven tightly into his game of tennis, and they were in a whole other country.

Fuji had time to compose himself and find his usual comfortable smile, though inside he was torn apart. It took but a second.

It remained fixed upon his face the entire time Tezuka showed the team around the rehabilitation centre, even his room, which sent a pang of loss through Fuji, but as they walked down the halls to leave and explore the city, Tezuka let his hand meet Fuji's and brush against it. It was such a small gesture, and they had been talking about inconsequential things at the time, that no-one would really have noticed it. And if they had, well people knock together all the time. It was enough for Fuji, who understood Tezuka well enough by now.

It was at St. Peter's Church, while Eiji was pointing out everything he noticed over Fuji's shoulder, that Fuji heard Tezuka speaking to Oishi behind them both.

"Indeed, I was blessed to come here." Tezuka said, and Fuji tried to believe in the feeling Tezuka put behind his words. "But nothing compares to standing on the court and playing."

The words were his rebuke, and Fuji could feel the hard eyes staring straight into his back. He felt almost satisfied, knowing Tezuka was not completely happy with his lot. And as though he had left it dangling in order to satisfy Fuji, Tezuka left it until the last possible moment the two of them had to speak together quietly, to continue.

"...But then, as you know, most things in life are both a blessing and a curse. Like you, Syuusuke."

-


End file.
